


YOU SHOULD ALWAYS THINK

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Morgana’s confession doesn’t go well.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: prompt 15: confessions<br/>-<br/>Author's Notes : Same ‘verse as prompts 11,12,13 & 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU SHOULD ALWAYS THINK

** Author:  **

** Title: YOU SHOULD ALWAYS THINK **

** Rating: PG **

** Pairing/s ** : Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen 

** Character/s ** :

 ** Summary: ** Morgana’s confession doesn’t go well.

 ** Warnings ** : none

 ** Word Count ** : **333**

 ** Prompt:  ** prompt 15: confessions

 ** Author's Notes ** : Same ‘verse as prompts 11,12,13 & 14

** YOU SHOULD ALWAYS THINK **

Morgana couldn’t stand it she had to tell someone and who better than her best friend and sister in law Gwen. Morgana invited her to lunch for the sole purpose to confess her secret.

Morgana looked up from the menu of the French restaurant they were at. “Gwen, can I tell you a secret?” Morgana asked.

“Sure. Is it juicy?” Gwen was looking at the specials written in French and frowning. 

“Well, no but I have to tell someone or I’ll bust.” Morgana put her menu down. 

“Well. What is it?” Gwen looked up at her.

“I got pregnant on purpose.” Morgana waited for it to sink in.

“What?!” Gwen was shocked. “Why did you do that?”

“I was afraid that Merlin wouldn’t marry me. That he would discover how horrible I am and leave me.” Morgana admitted.

“That’s no reason to get pregnant. You have to tell him what you did.” Gwen told her. 

“He’ll hate me. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at first.” Morgana frowned at the memory of Merlin’s face when she told him about the baby. “He didn’t react like Arthur did when you told him about your child.”

“He was in shock. I’m sure.” Gwen said. “Morgana, are you sure it’s Merlin’s baby?”

“Of course it is!” Morgana said a little louder than she wanted to. “I haven’t been with anyone but him in ages.” 

“You need to tell him.” Gwen said firmly.

“I’ll think about it. I promise.” Morgana said. “Don’t tell Arthur, please.”

“I won’t but text me if you need to talk after.” Gwen said as the waitress came over.

“I will.” Morgana promised.

Later that evening ….

“Why would you do that Morgana?” Merlin said angrily. “I love you and we were going to wait at least a year.” 

“I’m sorry Merlin I just thought…. Well, I didn’t think.” Morgana said. 

“I need to get out.” Merlin said as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Morgana sat on the sofa and cried.    


End file.
